For Forever
by blackflame2005
Summary: HermioneDraco songfic..the songs are all by Avenged Sevenfold...romance...pz r
1. Warmness on the Soul

Draco Malfoy walked down the halls of Hogwarts alone down to the lake. He sat by it studying for the next he had tomorrow in potions class. Snape always gave him high marks just because Draco hated Potter also, but Draco wanted to feel like he actually knew the subject.

He was muttering to himself when he felt a pair of eyes watching him and someone coming over to him. It was Hermione Granger, he had always hated her--and yet, whenever she comes near he gets a strong feeling, never felt unless she's there. Maybe, he hates her when she's away, because she's not with him.

She grinned and sat down next to him, they had been getting along very well so far this year, the last year here at Hogwarts, "Me too." She said as is she could read his mind

"You too what?" Draco said making sure no one was looking.

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide._

"I know we don't exactly get along. But well--There's something I really have to tell you…I think that you feel the same way." Hermione said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well…?"_  
And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be._

"Draco…"

"Yeah…"

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"Promise…Ok?"

"Ok…Well, for the past few years…No since I laid eyes on you, I've always, always…Well…"_  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

"I think I love you Hermione." He blurted out blushing.

"M-Me too. I think I love you." Draco put down his potion book, this was all happening so fast. He really had feelings for her, since ever. But everything was going, so perfectly._  
And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your loves always been true as can be._

Hermione grinned and inched closer to him. He did the same._  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

_I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

"Hermione." Draco said, making her turn her head so they were breathing each others breath. She closed her eyes as he leaned in. Their lips touched and making them shiver. They were meant to be.

They both decided to go out, and all was well…Until they graduated, horror struck the couple living together but not married

**(A/N Sorry that it's really short, and it happened really fast, but that's how it had to go in order to get to the rest of the story…Just go with it! -grace)**


	2. Burn it Down

The horror, as said in the last chapter, struck after they graduated. They were both just sitting, watching tv when someone started to pound on the door. Hermione went to answer it and when she opened the door, the person who was knocking pushed it away, knocking Hermione down. It was Draco's dad.

"What do you want." Draco asked jumping up.

"Well. Son. My only, best son." He started, Draco rolled his eyes. "Son…We really have to talk."

"I'm listening." Draco said, now holding Hermione as she trembled.

"Well, there is a war--a magical war about to start. At Hogwarts--you graduated with highest honors. And I'm sure, living with her, who I've heard it very smart, you've learned even more."

Draco knew his dad wanted to fight on his side, not the good side. What a suck up.

_Jealousy's an ugly word, but you don't seem to care  
Converse behind my back, but now I'm here_

_Need no one to comply with me though everyone that I defeat  
Don't need you, fuck camaraderie, this rage will never go away  
_"And so, what I would really really need you to do son, for your, old man, is to fight with me. Be next to me and my army."

"No. I'll never fight with you, after you abused me, and almost tired to kill me. You killed mom."  
_Hatred fuels my blood, I'll burn ya down (you can't help me)  
One king to watch the horsemen fall, I'll fight 'til the end (I won't help you)  
I can't trust anyone, see it in my eyes  
Now I can understand, it's sorrow that feeds your lies_  
"I was drunk! I've changed son, I've changed. Trust me!"

"Trust you? I can trust me bleeding in an ocean of hungry great white sharks before I can trust you."

_You're on my back when the water gets too deep for you to breath  
A crutch for you that won't always be there  
Hide in the dark another day, the fear in you is here to stay  
So keep the fuck away from me and learn to trust the words I say  
_"Now get out." Draco said.

"They will recruit you, that Dumbledorf will come for you to help his side. Do it for your own flesh and blood, or some old goof."

"It's Dumbledoor. He's not an old goof, he's more like a father to me than you were and are. Now get out." Draco said pulling out his wand and pointing it at him. He just laughed. _  
Hatred fuels my blood, I'll burn ya down (you can't help me)  
One king to watch the horsemen fall, I'll fight 'til the end (I won't help you)  
I can't trust anyone, witness and see it in my eyes  
Now I can understand, put faith in you for the last time  
It's sorrow that feeds your lies  
Run from me before I tear you down (be afraid)  
You chose the wrong side (it feels so right)  
I won't help you, let you rot away (despise what you say)  
Run towards the light exposing your soul (we won't be there by your side)  
Salvation's dying (somebody's crying)_

_We're all gone in the end, sweet child we'll miss you  
No, so far away, far away  
_All of the sudden, Hermione yanked out her wand and cast a spell, all of the sudden Dumbledore appeared in a tie die shirt and plaid sweat pants, "What am I doing--Draco! Hermione! Oh yes, I was going to come today. I am guessing you'd like to fight for, our side?" Draco smiled and nodded. "Good, good. The war starts in a week. About, we need you by this Saturday. Hermione, you may stay at Hogwarts, all the women are, just in case." He smiled and was gone again.

_I can't trust anyone, witness and see it in my eyes_

_Now I can understand, put faith in you for the last time  
It's sorrow that feeds your lies_  
Draco grinned, "Now you see…I will take you down, and finally have my vengeance by killing you. Now get out." And at that, he was also gone.  
_Falling away, can't find back time  
Burn it down anyway_

**(A/N….all the exciting/good stuff is coming up! Don't worry! -grace)**


	3. MIA

Draco walked out onto the battle field with nothing but his wand. There were over a thousand people he saw fighting on his side. He stood next to Harry Potter, "Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I don't care that we never got along, but this time, let's get each others backs. I can't die."

Harry smiled, "Sure. Let's go. It's begun."

_Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise_

_Living another day in disguise, these feelings can't be right_

_Lend me your courage to stand up and fight_

Draco and Harry both ran up starting to cast spells on everyone who had red robes on. They were the enemy.

_The fighting rages on and on_

_To challenge me you must be strong_

_I walk your land, but don't belong_

_Two million soldiers can't be wrong_

Draco was fighting, mostly for Hermione. Just not to die so he could be with her again. There was a women out on the field in a red robe, she was at least 80 years old crying. Draco ran up to her, "Ma'am, get out of here, you are far too old to fight."

"Son!" She yelled. Draco spun around and there was someone running towards him casting a spell, Draco yelled another one and the boy fell down. The women started crying even harder, he just killed her son. Draco ran back to his side, he couldn't stand looking at her.

_It's no fun, but I've been here before_

_Far from home, and I'm fighting your war_

_Not the way I pictured this, I wanted better things_

_Some are scared, others killing for fun_

_I shot a mother right in front of her son_

_Take this from my consciousness, and please erase my dreams _

Harry and Draco stood there, for over 7 hours, running, screaming, casting spells, taking hits, Draco hated this. He just wished he could get out of it.

_Fight for honor, fight for you life_

_Pray to God that our side is right_

_Even though we won, I still may lose_

_Until I make it home to you_

_I see our mothers filled with tears_

_Grew up so fast, where did those years go?_

_Memories won't let you cry, unless I don't return tonight_

Draco flinched as he shot a spell, as the boy fell his hood also fell off from over his face, we was about 13. Draco screamed and started heading back with everyone else. Day one was over. They had to camp outside.

_So many soldiers on the other side_

_I take their lives so they can't take mine _

_Scared to make it out alive, now murder's all I know_

_Nobody tells me all the reasons we're here_

_I have my weapons so there's nothing to fear_

_Another day to take a life, but nothing real to show or_

Draco was shivering, he was on night duty. As soon as he saw one person in a red robe walk towards them, he shot sparks into the air. It had begun again and Draco had no sleep. He sighed and started to run out. He was at the front of the line and was facing his worst enemy, his father.

_Watching the death toll rise, wondering how I'm alive_

_Strangers blood on my hands, I've shot all I can_

_There are no silent nights, watching your brothers all die_

_To destroy all their plans with no care for me_

_No thought of me_

_Walk the city lonely _

_Memories that haunt are passing by_

_A murderer walks you street tonight_

_Forgive me for my crimes; don't forget that I was so young_

_Fought so scared in the name of God and country_

**(A/N…last chapter r da biggest 1! grace)**


	4. Unholy Confessions

That Saturday, Draco and Hermione were standing outside of Hogwarts. Hermione was in tears.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'll be back."

"I know. But what if your not? I know I shouldn't think like this but---"

There was a loud bang in the distance.

_"I'll try," she said as he walked away.  
"Try not to lose you."  
Two vibrant hearts could change.  
Nothing tears the being more than deception,  
unmasked fear.  
"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure.  
_"Hermione, it's started early. On these grounds. Just promise me you'll stay inside, and protect everyone else?" She nodded as Draco gave her a kiss on the head and ran off.  
_Nothing hurts my world,  
just affects the ones around me  
When sin's deep in my blood,  
you'll be the one to fall._  
Hermione watched him run off until Ginny found her and pulled her inside.

"Oh Hermione. It'll be Ok! Don't worry about it. Please."

"I can't help it. I bet people are already dying out there. We can't do anything about it."  
_"I wish I could be the one,  
the one who won't care at all  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confided in me was your heart  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."_  
"No, we can't. And we won't do anything about it." Ginny said taking her upstairs.

Hermione took one last look out the window and muttered to herself, "You can't. But I can. And I will. Because I love him. And I've loved and hated to long for him to die."  
_Nothing will last in this life,  
our time is spent constructing,  
now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin.  
Constrict your hands around me,  
squeeze till I cannot breathe,  
this air tastes dead inside me,  
contribute to our plague.  
Break all your promises,  
tear down this steadfast wall,  
restraints are useless here,  
tasting salvation's near._

**(A/N…..dont wrry..it gets betta da very end…I guess. grace)**


	5. Trashed and Scattered

"Now you said, you'd kill me. Here's your chance." He said threatening Draco.

"Oh I will. In my mind you're already dead."

"Oh, so scary. I'm trembling."

"Good." Draco cast a spell repelling the one sent at him.

_Keep on writing you're just raping yourself (nothing can take my mind away) from them_

_Don't you ask about me, ask 'bout somebody else_

_(Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell)_

_I can feel it, won't embrace it, it's overwhelming how far ya take it_

_(Stuck in a state of questioning)_

_And don't you tell me you know we're destined, you won't convince me, I won't listen_

_(Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold)_

Draco came closer to his dad and kicked his wand out of his hand, "Fair fight. I've always wanted to kill you with my bare hands."

"This will be easy."

"Or so you think."

_Trashed and scattered again, I'm feelin' so low_

_You waste your breath while fuckin' with me, my blood is so cold_

_My destination always is known, I'll find my way there_

_But Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time_

Draco turned around to hand the closest person on his side his wand. Ron took it & started using both wands. Draco's dad put his hand on Draco's shoulder and was about to pull him down when Draco grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. His dad fell on the floor and kicked at his knee. Draco grabbed his foot, but his dad spun out of it by spinning over & kicking him in the face making Draco stumble back.

_I won't be the victim, but the first to cast a stone_

_Sedated night to the bar room fights as metropolis takes it toll_

_And don't you try to stop me, it's a place you'll never know_

_Don't try to judge or take shots at me, I'll never let you seize control_

_Play your game you better walk away cause you integrity don't mean shit_

_Crawl on my you fuckin' parasite, but I'm gonna take you out_

"You whip, you will never beat me."

"No, I won't beat you. I'll kill you and leave your body here to rot."

Draco threw a punch and his dad grabbed his arm and hit a pressure point on his wrist. Draco fell to the ground looking up at his dad who was hovering over him. Draco grinned, classic shot. Draco kicked, with all his mite, straight to his dads "jewels" A.K.A his balls. His dad hunched over in pain and Draco jumped up.

_Label me, that's fine, I'll be somebody else_

_(Nothing in front of me but holes ahead)_

_Lie about my life, have a story to tell_

_(Lights went down, was on the edge and I fell)_

_Oh you're so insightful, let me remind you to twist and break me_

_Should make you worried_

_(Long way to go and you're right there)_

_Two-faced liar, don't try and know me, deceit brings fire, makes sure you can't breath_

_(Pick at pieces of my body below)_

Draco's adrenaline started to flow like a river through him, he was unstoppable. His dad grabbed a wand from someone else and pointed it at Draco. Draco pulled it out just before he was almost killed and his dads finger was still pointing out from holding it. Draco grabbed the finger and pushed it back, breaking it.

_I never bother with all the rumors, too much garbage (all the same)_

_(I know my destination)_

_I'll stand right here, come on you falsehood deceitful liar_

_(There's no shame)_

_Don't ever take my side, I know you're never right_

_I'll justify the means (nothing's what it seems)_

_I'll stand around and fight, but there's no point tonight, been chained to this machine_

_I walk down these roads alone and now you're seen here_

_My feelings that I'm having towards you are perfectly clear (I control this ride)_

_My devil's appetite is tonight and now I'm alright_

_But you Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time_

His dad started to go totally crazy throwing punches and kicks everywhere. A number of times he hit Draco down, Draco was now weak and couldn't breath. He was right next to the lake. Just him and his dad, no one else. Draco was bleeding and if his dad his him one more time, he would either roll into the lake and drown of officially bleed to death.

"Any last words?"

"Yes…I love Hermione. And I hope that you--" Draco was cut off by a scream, from a girl.

It was Hermione with a dagger running into Draco's dad and stabbing him in the back while yelling, "Burn forever in hell you motherfucker!"

_Don't try and get the best of me (no one can help but you own self)_

_City makes my body ache (lonely, don't prey on me)_

_I feel your world dying no more use in tryin'_

_And my body's trashed and low, but to you I'll never show myself or what's inside_

_And you've seen it all before and that makes me hate you more, I'll never join your side._

Draco's dad fell into the lake just floating with his eyes wide open still from surprise. Draco was laughing and crying at the same time, but he could barley breath.

"Oh Draco, please, don't die."


	6. Seize the Day

Draco was lying there, in Hermione's arms taking slow heaving breaths. His energy was giving out slowly.

"T-Thank you Hermione."

Hermione brushed away her tears, "Your welcome. Draco, try to hold on…I'll go get help." Hermione was about to get up when Draco grabbed her arm.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my visions burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_The streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_

"H-H-Hermione. This is the spot where we declared our love. This is the school that was out second home. This is the school where memories where made, hearts were broken, lovers fell in love, and haters fought. This is the school where history was made, secrets were lost, and, most importantly, this is the school where we met." Draco eye's were watering.

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

"I know. Please, Draco. Let me go get help." Hermione was bawling now, and stroking his hair out of his face.

"H-H-Hermione. You can help me, please, I'm nothing without you."

"I don't know what to do."

_I see my visions burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

"Just follow what your heart tells you to do. How ever you can help me without leaving my side. Please. Even if I don't make it, just know that my life is your life."

"Draco, please, don't say that."

_Newborn life replacing life, replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here so where should we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow we past the walls of death?_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

"Ok." Draco's breath was getting shorter and shorter by the second. Hermione was lying with her head on his chest and her arms around him, he slowly put his around her, "Don't cry." Hermione slowly nodded but continued to cry. She went to his face and slowly kissed him.

"Draco, you won't stop bleeding. Please, just let me go get someone to help. I'll be back in five minutes."

_I see my visions burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there_

_Please tell me what we have is real_

Draco shivered, "No. Please Hermione. What if you leave, and when you come back…" He tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Draco, no. Please. Please, hold on. Don't die on me." Draco wiped away her tears.

"I'm trying."

_So what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again?_

_I never want to leave you and the memory for us to see_

_I beg please don't leave me_

Draco slowly closed his eyes, "Draco, please keep them open…So…So I know your still here." He slowly opened them up and pulled her up so she was hovering over him.

"Stay like this, I want the last thing I see to be the thing that I couldn't live without. The one who made me complete. The one who taught me how to love. The one who was always there for me. The one who I love. You. Even if I die, my soul will always be with you, protecting you."

"Draco….I love you…I love you so much. Please, please, please…Don't die. Not without me. Please." Hermione was hysterical again.

"I won't…But if I do. I just want to say, thank you Hermione…You have made everything in my life perfect. I love you too. Always remember that, when I die, keep on living life as if I was never here, I want you to burn my body, do whatever you want with the ashes."

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there_

_Please tell me what we have is real_

"Draco…Ok, I'll burn you. But I just can't erase you out of my mind…Please Draco…Please. I love you. Don't die, don't."

Draco took a deep heavy breath and held her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco pulled her in and kissed her. They both took heavy breaths and Hermione look straight into his eyes reflecting her. Draco stared up at her, trying to hold on, he couldn't fade away. He squeezed her hand one last time and they said together, "I love you."

His tight grip on her hand loosened and his eyes fluttered. Hermione shook her head, "No, Draco. Please. Don't leave me here." No answer. She put her head on his chest he had stopped breathing. She was alone again, her soul empty again. She looked around her, the war she thought was over, the side Draco was on was rejoicing. She didn't share their joy. She fell asleep with Draco's body until morning when someone tapped her shoulder. It was Ron. He lifted Draco up and handed Hermione Draco's wand, "It's ok." Hermione walked back to the castle with Ron in silent tears.

_(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)_

_I stand here alone_

_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

Draco's spirit followed her, his arm around her, saying, "It's ok. I'm still here. For forever."


End file.
